Land of the Rising Son
by nightvision 9
Summary: All Toki Nakaru ever wanted was to be accepted by his father, Oji Nakaru. But after putting disgrace and dishonor on the holy Nakaru family name, Toki must set out on a journey, alone. The Tokyo Underworld is a dangerous one. Especially for the Yakuza...


_**Land of the Rising Son**_

**Chapter 1**

**_T_**oki looked all around him, sweat pouring down his face. He clenched his katana handle tightly as he unsheathed the Holy Family Blade from its domain.

His enemies were motionless, holding their weapons steadily. Some had katanas, while others had nunchaku, and even some had sai. One of them had a bō, while another had kusarigama, and another even had a pair of kunai. There were wakizashi, bows and arrows, and shobo. All had shuriken. All in all, about twenty circled Toki. They then began to circle him.

Suddenly, one of the katana wielders gave out a karate cry and made a jump slash with his sword at Toki's back. Without looking, Toki blocked the attack and round-house kicked him in the face so hard he hit a nunchaku wielder.

All hell broke loose.

Toki found himself jumping, ducking, and sliding out of the way of oncoming shuriken. He slapped, kicked, slashed, punched, and hacked his way through the crowd.

He came face to face with a sai wielder. He held one sai with his index and middle fingers around one tong, his ring finger and pinky around the other tong, and his thumb overlapping all his fingers. The other sai he held the handle with all fingers, the tongs and blade pointing down. Toki lowered his katana diagonally then raised it in a slant-slash. The sai wielder anticipated this and "grabbed" Toki's sword with both sai, then twisted his wrists and flung the sword to the side, wrenching it from Toki. Toki raised his left arm in a bar stance and his right arm in a bar stance, his right arm below his left, and then slammed down his left arm while raising his right arm, breaking the sai wielder's arms. The sai clattered uselessly across the ground as its wielder collapsed on the ground, wailing wildly while looking at his now misshapen arms in front of him. Toki kicked him twice, rapid-fire: one blow to the chest, the other to the chin. It worked effectively. The victim flew towards a wall and fell unconscious.

Three down, seventeen to go.

Toki was surrounded by two kusarigama wielders, one bō wielder, and two wakizashi wielders. While they closed in, ready for the kill, Toki searched for the Sacred Blade. Fruitless, Toki then did a spinning one-arm handstand, whirlwind kicking his assailants in any body area his feet found. Toki hopped back to his feet and threw some shuriken at the kusarigama wielders. They were now pinned to a wall, their sleeves being caught by the shuriken. Toki then picked up some dropped shobo and put them on his fingers. He did a quick round-a-bout series of punches, his fists a blur, at the bō and wakizashi wielders' pressure points. They were immediately, and temporarily, paralyzed for a few seconds. Toki used this gained time to slam his foot down the wakizashi wielders' knees, instantly breaking them. They were down for the count. The bō wielder recuperated and started twirling his bō in arcs at Toki. Toki dropped the shobo and took out some Rapid Rotation Batons from his coat. He began blocking the bō wielder's attacks. He kept on circling, ever defending, until his back was to the kusarigama wielders, who were still pinned to the wall but were frantically trying to take out the shuriken. Toki then dived into a roll to the side. The bō wielder didn't expect this, so his attack was still in motion, just not at the designated targets. The kusarigama wielders were knocked out senseless, blood pouring from their cracked lips and broken noses. Toki then swiped with his right hand, his right Rapid Rotation Baton tripping the bō wielder, then he brought his left arm crashing down, his left Rapid Rotation Baton slamming his chest, knocking the wind out of him. He then brought both Rapid Rotation Batons on both sides of the bō wielder's skull.

Eight down, twelve to go.

His Rapid Rotation Batons busted, and he out of shuriken, Toki found his katana, but it was guarded by a nunchaku wielder, a sai wielder, a bō wielder, and a katana wielder. No match in hand-to-hand combat for these four fearsome fighters, Toki pulled out his most desperate, and reckless, weapon from his cloak: the handclaws. He began twirling them around, then threw both at the nunchaku wielder and the bō wielder, holding onto the rope as to not lose the weapon. Naturally, they used their wooden weapons to block the attack, and, naturally, Toki threw back the handclaws and stole their weapons. However, he slingshot the handclaws, now holding the nunchaku and bō, around and above his head, and threw the captured weapons at the unarmed assailants. They were knocked out. He then twirled the handclaws at the sai wielder and the katana wielder. They blocked the attacks. Toki then twirled the handclaws in a diagonal arc, making them jump back. He took advantage of this and threw one handclaw at the sai wielder. It hooked on his foot. He screamed. Toki threw back the weapon, first tearing, then dragging, and then tripping the sai wielder's foot. He flipped and fell face first, unconscious. Toki then wall kicked and threw the handclaws, boomerang style, at the katana wielder. He blocked it, but the rope wound around the blad so fast it soon unwound and flew back to Toki's hand. Toki then threw it at the awestruck katana wielder, slashing his chest. He cried out in pain, and Toki did a bicycle kick at his wounded chest. The assassin blacked out from the excruciatingly continuous pain.

Twelve down, eight to go.

A shuriken flew through the air and cut the handclaws' rope in half. Toki threw the useless weapon down on the ground and pulled out his last weapon: the three section staff. He began twirling the sides into arcs. He ran at the kunai, shuriken, bows and arrows, and shobo wielders. He blocked the arrows and shuriken, and then dive kicked the shuriken and bows and arrows wielders. They fell in one big pile. Suddenly, Toki felt a calming, painful sensation. He had been hit with shobo in one of his pressure points. He then calmed down and concentrated on his inner chi. The shobo wielders he worried about not, but if the kunai got close to him, it'd get messy. He noticed a thrown kunai coming at him, so he concentrated harder. Finally, his paralysis was broken, and he rolled to the side. He grabbed onto one of the side staffs and threw the rest at the chest of the kunai wielder. He fell, gasping for breath. Toki then wrapped the shobo wielders together and threw them at the airless kunai wielder. They all crashed into a wall, senseless. He heard a karate yell and spun around. He twirled his three section staff, deflecting some thrown kunai. Then, two hit the center. The force of the impact knocked out of Toki's hands. Toki then stared down the kunai wielder. The enemy only had one kunai left. They both knew it. Toki then ran for his katana, his pursuer chasing him. He was about to grab it when he heard his assailant's battle cry. The kunai was thrown. In mere seconds, Toki would fall, dead. Unless…

Toki grabbed the katana, walked up the wall, wall kicked, then back flipped. He heard the kunai nail into the wall. He was safe. He landed behind the kunai wielder, the katana inches away from his throat. The assassin held up his hands in mercy, in defeat, in surrender. Toki made him fall to his knees, the Sacred Blade at his enemy's Adam's Apple. He could kill him, and be done with it, or let him go, make him work for him. But the question was: would he live, or die? What would Toki do?


End file.
